


i CAN'T STAND ALONE

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: Daddy Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pajay - Freeform, Post-Game(s), Sexual Tension, Stand Alone - by generdyn music feat Zayde Wolf, depressing fanfiction lel sorry, omg ajay stop crying
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Après s'être hissé jusqu'au sommet, la vérité le tire vers le bas subitement et remets en question tout son parcours. Il se tenait seul depuis le début, en vrai survivant. A lui seul, il avait fait le travail de toute une armée. Il s'était entraîné tout les jours, pour finalement finir à genoux. Manipulation, trahison. Si seulement il l'avait écouté.





	1. I can't stand alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Une petite histoire de 4 chapitres que je fais sur un coup de tête. Je n'ai pas encore fais de fanfic sur Pagan x Ajay comparé à Sabal x Ajay. Donc je vais y remédier. Je voudrais aussi en faire une sur Rabi Ray Rana, vous savez, celui de la radio ? Ah, ah, sacré Rabi. Brefouille, bonne lecture ?
> 
> Fanfiction à caractère Mature [-18]  
> Type : BL (bxb)  
> Contenus : Near death, blood, sex, fluff, smut, porn without plot, what's plot ? Yeah, a bit of plot.
> 
> Les personnages ainsi que l'histoire sont à Ubisoft.

Ajay Ghale, fils de Mohan, avait trahi le Golden Path.

Sabal n'avait cessé de lui raconter les prouesses de son père, lui disait que c'était un héros, une légende, mais tout cela n'avait été qu'un tissu de mensonges, Mohan Ghale n'était pas si noble que cela, son journal intime en était la preuve.

Sabal l'avait manipulé depuis le début.

Il aurait dut écouter Pagan, depuis le commencement. Le Roi du Kyrat avait eut raison depuis son arrivé. Amita et Sabal ainsi que le Golden Path n'étaient que des terroristes. Ajay en avait fait parti car lorsqu'il fut entraîné dans ce clan, il ne connaissait pas encore la vérité sur ce groupe, ni sur le Roi Min. Il avait pensé se battre pour une juste cause, c'était tout l'inverse.

Si il avait écouté Pagan, si il était resté sagement assit à manger ses raviolis aux crabes en attendant qu'il revienne, il n'aurait pas eut à endurer tout ça.

La guerre civile dont il avait prit part, n'avait jamais été la sienne. Le Golden Path avait crut que Ajay était comme son paternel, mais il s'était bien trompé. Ajay n'avait jamais connu son père et sa mère ne lui avait jamais confié quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, pas même sur le Kyrat, sur Pagan.

Il avait été le héros du Golden Path, Ajay Ghale, Fils de Mohan Ghale, l'enfant qui avait été destiné par la déesse Kyra afin de rendre la liberté du pays dérobée par le Roi Tyrant.

Ajay Ghale, jeune américain originaire du Kyrat qui n'avait eut que l'intention de rendre un dernier service à sa défunte mère en déposant ses cendres à Lakshmana. Mais il avait été loin de se douter que tout cela l'aurait plongé en enfer.

Il s'était entraîné tout les jours, était devenu un tueur d'élite, massacrait un à un les soldats de l'armée royale. Il avait été fait prisonnier, battu, torturé, avait même croisé le fer avec des animaux sauvages. Il s'était entraîné tout les jours, avait cumulé hématomes et blessures, tout ça, pour finir à genoux dans la boue.

Si seulement il l'avait écouté.

[...]

A bout de souffle, il s'écroula sur le sol en laissant tomber son arme quelques pas plus loin. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger, pas même le petit doigt. Derrière lui, le temple de Jalendu prenait feu lentement.

Sabal avait menti une nouvelle fois. Après avoir reçu l'ordre d'éliminer Amita, car jugée trop dangereuse pour la paix au Kyrat, Ajay avait donné la possibilité à Sabal de prendre enfin le plein pouvoir du Golden Path qu'il convoitait tant. Le noiraud avait pensé bien faire, mais le nouveau leader du groupe ne fit que répandre plus de sang.

"Vos péchés devront être nettoyés par le sang. Vous avez salit la terre de vos ancêtres en vous ralliant à Amita. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous tranche la gorge, c'est vos choix qui le font pour vous."

Ajay n'avait été que spectateur de cet acte de barbarie. Il avait regardé ces hommes mourir dans leurs propres sangs silencieusement avec dégoût. Les hommes de Sabal égorgeaient leurs anciens frères, il n'avait pas put rester indifférent.

"Sabal, l'interpella le noiraud avec précipitation.  
\- Quoi, répondit alors le Leader en se tournant vers lui, le regard sombre. Tu as quelques chose à dire sur ma méthode, Ajay?"

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en étudiant les traits de son ancien ami. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Avant tout cela, Sabal avait un visage familier, chaleureux malgré les épreuves qu'il traversait. Maintenant, il ne voyait que le chaos, avidité de pouvoir et de vengeance. Sabal le poussa violemment, surprenant Ajay qui se senti blessé par ce geste. Il était consumé par Yalung, le démon vivait en lui.

"Bhadra ? Demanda quand même Ajay qui vit une lueur mauvaise voiler les yeux de Sabal à la mention de la jeune fille.  
\- Bhadra ? Répéta t-il avec mépris. C'est la Tarun Matara, mon frère, informa d'un ton hostile le Kyrati en montrant la jeune fille habillée en tenue de cérémonie. La réincarnation de la Déese Kyrat. Elle comprendra plus tard pourquoi nous faisons cette cérémonie de purification par le sang. Elle, elle comprendra, insista t-il. Mais toi ?"

Ajay tourna la tête une fois vers Bhadra, puis une autre fois vers Sabal qui s'en allait déjà vers ses hommes, jappant des ordres.

"Tuez tout les hommes et femmes qui étaient partisans de Amita ! Le Kyrat, doit être purifié de tout ces traîtres."

Ajay ne pouvait certainement pas laisser passer ça. Il n'avait pas risquer sa vie pour Sabal pour qu'il fasse exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il avait espéré, un Kyrat prospère sous le commandant d'un homme qui faisait figure paternel aux yeux du Golden Path. Mais à présent, le Kyrati avait perdu toute cette prestance, il avait perdu cette lumière qui avait poussé Ajay à le suivre aveuglement et agir sous n'importe quel ordre.

Ajay avait liquidé assez de personnes dans sa vie pour que Sabal ne soit qu'un nombre de plus dans sa liste. Il avait agis rapidement en sortant son arme de poing et tira sur le leader en pleine tête. Une mort rapide, sans bavure, car Ajay avait tant respecté cet homme pour ne pas lui accorder le contraire, qu'il repose en paix.

Les hommes de Sabal réagirent violemment après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer. Certains n'y croyaient pas et restèrent bouche-bées avant de hurler des insultes. Tous se mirent à tirer sur l'Américain afin d'abattre le traître. Il entendit Bhadra crier de panique et prendre la fuite pour se réfugier dans la tour du temple alors que dehors, il n'y avait que le sons des grenades qui explosaient et des balles qui sifflaient.

Sa veste était déchirée sur son épaule à cause d'une balle qui avait éraflé son manteau. Un hématome de la taille d'une boule de billard se formait au niveau de sa mâchoire à cause d'un coup de crosse. Ses jambes tremblaient à force de courir, sauter et glisser au sol mais jamais il ne s'arrêtait de rester mobile. Le dernier homme à abattre, il le prit à revers en glissant derrière lui et le poignarda plusieurs fois au niveau de la poitrine avec son kukri.

Après un tel acharnement, Ajay se laissa tomber sur le sol boueux, exténué. Personnes ne sauraient qu'il était l'auteur de ces meurtres. L'américain roula sur le dos, les bras écartés, les yeux rivés vers les cieux. Il se sentait faible, la température de son corps commençait à tomber, ses lèvres tremblaient. L'adrénaline se réduisant dans son organisme, il prit enfin conscience de sa blessure au ventre lorsque la douleur le rattrapa. Il porta alors doucement sa main à tâtons sur la blessure qui fonçait son blouson vert, imbiba son gant d'hémoglobine avant de relever sa main instinctivement pour y voir le sang.

Un rire échappa au jeune homme qui sentait le monde tourner autour de lui. Ses membres s'engourdissaient lentement. Comme Noore, Amita, Sabal, Yuma avant lui, il allait mourir ici, au Kyrat, une terre dont il n'avait jamais rien demandé et pourtant dont le destin était étroitement lié au siens.

"Ajay !"

Sa mère l'appelait enfin. Il avait aimé Ishwari d'un amour intemporel, cette mère qui avait tout donné pour lui jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Elle venait le chercher.

"Ajay!"

Il était fin prêt.

"Ajay ! Réveilles toi ! Le temple est en feu, on doit partir !"

La voix d'une fillette lui fit ouvrir les yeux faiblement. Ce n'était pas sa mère, c'était Bhadra qui pleurait au dessus de lui, paniquée et recouverte de suie. Elle serait la main libre du jeune homme si fort que ses doigts viraient au blanc mais le noiraud ne sentait presque rien.

"Bha...Dra ... Rentres chez toi ... Souffla le noiraud avec un faible sourire, poussant faiblement la gamine avec sa main. C'est finit ... Tu n'as plus à te soucier du Tarun Matara ... Tu es libre. Bhadra.  
\- N-Non ! Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante en le secouant lorsqu'il commença à fermer les yeux. Ajay, t'endors pas ... T'endors pas ! Tu as été là pour moi, depuis le début ! Tu es comme un grand frère pour moi ! Alors, sil te plait !"

La gamine le secoua encore mais Ajay n'avait pas l'air de réagir. Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues mais elle ravala soudainement ses sanglots et serra les dents.

"Je t'interdis de mourir, AJAY !"

Le fils de Mohan senti vaguement cette dernière bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle se place sur le coté. Elle souleva le buste du garçon et poursuivit en passant sous son bras.

"Lèves toi, lui ordonna t-elle.  
\- Que fais tu ...? Bhadra ... Arrêtes ...  
\- J'ai dit ... LÈVES TOI !"

La gamine dut mettre plus de force que prévu pour tenter de relever Ajay. Le noiraud se redressa enfin sur ses jambes flageolantes qu'il ne sentaient presque plus et s'appuya en peu sur cette dernière en se tenant le ventre.

"Ça sert à rien, grogna le garçon malgré qu'il suive la gamine en enjambant les corps qui jonchaient le sol.  
\- On va trouver un docteur, arrêtes de parler.  
\- Un doc ... ? Non ... Non ... Je sais où aller ...  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Chez ... Chez Pagan.  
\- Pagan ?! Ajay, tu perds la tête !  
\- On sera en sécurité là-bas.  
\- Non, objecta la gamine. On va rentrer à Banapur et te remettre sur pieds.  
\- Banapur ? Je serais certainement mort avant de voir le début du village. On sera plus vite arrivé au Palace Royale.  
\- Mais Ajay ... Pagan, il ... Tenta de dissuader la gamine qui avait peur du roi.  
\- Fais moi confiance, Bhadra."

La gamine le regarda droit dans les yeux, la peur se lisant clairement sur son visage mais elle hocha la tête doucement. Ajay ne lui mentirait jamais, elle le croyait.

"Allons trouver un bateau pour quitter cet endroit."

Proposa la jeune fille avant de se rendre aux abord de l'eau autour du temple et chercher des yeux un bateau qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour rejoindre la rive d'en face.

"Là, suis moi."

Déterminée, la petite Bhadra ressemblait à une tigresse qui protégeait Ajay farouchement. Malgré son corps chétif sous sa robe rouge de cérémonie, elle supportait le poids de l'homme.

"Tu sais conduire un bateau ? Demanda le noiraud.  
\- Ça ne doit pas être compliqué, confirma la jeune fille qui aida ce dernier à grimper sur l'engin. Il suffira juste d'aller tout droit de toute façon, il y a une voiture du Golden Path garée juste là.  
\- Parfait ... Prends le volant, je vais bander la plaie.  
\- D'accord ... Et Ajay ... ?  
\- Mh ... ?  
\- Ça va aller ? S'enquit la brunette en allumant le moteur.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, assura Ajay en souriant faiblement tout en se laissant tomber assis contre le bord du bateau. On va y arriver. Avances."

La gamine hocha la tête puis abaissa doucement la manette du bateau afin qu'il avance. Ajay en profita pour sortir de son sac une bande stérile. Il ouvrit sa veste et souleva son sweat-shirt avant de grogner d'inconfort. La plaie n'était pas belle à voir. Avec les moyens du bord, il extirpa la balle encore logée dans sa chaire et nettoya un peu la plaie avec de l'alcool en gel pour les mains puis il banda le tout en entourant son ventre, prenant soin de bien serrer la bande. Il prit un comprimé anti-douleur avant que Bhadra ne lui indique qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à destination.

"Tu vas pouvoir conduire ?"

Demanda la gamine en s'approchant de lui mais Ajay déclina gentiment son aide et marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'à ladite voiture. Il ouvrit la portière et s'installa en grimaçant, peinant à ramener ses jambes en places. Il claqua la porte et attendit que Bhadra en face de même avant de démarrer le véhicule.

Les mains accrochées fermement au volant, Ajay se concentrait pour ne pas quitter la route des yeux. En temps normale, il tirait le véhicule à la vitesse maximale mais sa blessure le gênait. Sa vision était trouble, de grosse gouttes de sueurs coulaient de son front jusqu'à ses yeux, dans son dos, il était moite de la tête aux pieds. Il clignait plusieurs fois des yeux par moment.

"Ajay, ça va ?  
\- Ça va ... Ça va ...  
\- Tu es pâle, on devrait s'arrêter dans un village proche et-  
\- On y est presque, je peux le faire, lâcha précipitamment Ajay. Tu vois le GPS ? On est juste à un kilomètre du palais."

Bhadra ne dit rien de plus, mais Ajay savait qu'elle restait attentive à ses moindres faits et gestes. Il était sur le point de s'évanouir à tout moment. Pressé d'y arriver, le noiraud plaqua un peu plus la pédale au plancher tout en prenant des virages serrés. Bhadra se tenait là où elle le pouvait tout en priant silencieusement Kyrat qu'elle survive à cette course.

Lorsque les murs de la demeure de Pagan furent enfin en vue, ce fut comme un soulagement pour Ajay. Il ne savait pas comment le roi déchu allait réagir. Durant leur dernière rencontre, il avait eut un choix à faire. Laisser la vie sauve à Pagan, ou le tuer. Il avait choisit de l'épargner car il avait apprit que Min était de son coté. Il l'avait toujours été. Mais il avait été influencé par les mensonges du Golden Path pour s'en rendre compte. Comment aurait-il put le savoir sans aide ?

"Ajay ... Wow! Ajay tu sors de la route, AJAY !"

Instinctivement, la Kyrati tira sur le frein à main et tourna le volant violemment sur la gauche afin d'éviter un arbre de justesse.

"Bouges plus, commanda t-elle en levant la jambe de Ajay afin que son pied ne repose plus sur la pédale. Je vais chercher Pagan !"

Hein ? Non ... Il pourrait la tuer. Il ne tuerait pas une enfant quand même ? N'y va pas seule. Tenta de dire Ajay mais il plongeait déjà dans le noir en s'appuyant un peu plus contre le dossier du fauteuil, sa tête lourde qui menaçait de tomber sur le coté. Ajay resta conscient, assez pour entendre des graviers rouler sous les semelles d'une personne. Il ouvrit un peu les yeux et aperçut du coin de l'œil, Pagan Min et son Trensh-coat noir qui cachait son horrible smoking rose.

"Ajay, mon garçon. Tu as l'air dans un piteux état."

Le noiraud leva le regard dans la direction du roi déchu et se mit à rire faiblement, papillonnant des cils comme pour éclaircir sa vision mais ses paupières devenues trop lourdes se refermèrent, faisant sombrer le jeune homme.

Black out.


	2. Can't get much higher

Tout était sombre et calme autour de lui, silencieux comme les abysses. Il aurait pensé que la température serait glaciale dans ce genre d'endroit, mais la chaleur dans laquelle il se trouvait était étouffante, l'air frais avait du mal à entrer dans ses poumons, il avait besoin d'air.

Il pivota plusieurs fois sur lui-même à la recherche d'une sortie, n'importe quoi pour sortir d'ici mais il n'y avait que la noirceur pour l'accueillir. Était-il coincé de nouveau dans le monde corrompu de Shangri-La ou était-il mort ?

Un craquement sinistre le fit sursauter.

Derrière lui, l'abysse se brisait lentement en petits éclats de verres noirs avec des crépitements, laissant apparaître une lumière vive, entres les fissures, qui l'aveugla l'espace de quelques secondes tant elle était éclatante. Le mur se fissura un peu plus précipitamment puis se brisa brutalement, envoyant des morceaux de verres se loger dans la peau de l'Américain qui par réflexe avait ramené ses bras juste devant son visage afin de protéger ses yeux.

De la faille blanche, qui se trouvait devant Ajay, un homme portant un masque se matérialisa et enjamba le portail avant de se précipiter vers lui en courant, hurlant d'une voix déformée, inhumaine.

Les jambes de Ajay ne répondirent pas, comme paralysées alors que l'homme masqué vint entrer en collision avec lui, attrapant ses épaules dans ses mains afin de le jeter au sol avec une violence inouïe. Le choc fut tellement extrême que l'oxygène dans les poumons de Ajay fut chassé en un seul coup, laissant le garçon en panique car il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

" **Comment as-tu osé, Ajay Ghale ? Raisonna la voix du démon tout autour de lui.** "

Le masque doré au visage de démon était juste à quelques centimètres du siens. Ajay peina à récupérer sa respiration mais en fut enfin capable au bout de quelques longues secondes douloureuses lorsque ses poumons se débloquèrent enfin, permettant au noiraud de prendre une goulée d'air avec précipitation, comme après une trop longue prise en apnée.

" **Le kyrat était presque libre, Ajay. N'as tu donc pas compris ?** "

Ajay écarquilla les yeux, était-ce possible ?

"Sabal ... ?  
- **Oh, tu n'as pas oublié mon nom** , répondit le démon avec mépris.  
\- Sabal ... Attends !  
\- **Fermes là, Ajay,** rétorqua froidement le kyrati en plaçant ses deux mains sur la gorge du noiraud. **Tu pensais que j'allais partir sans te rendre une dernière visite, n'est-ce pas ?** "

La pression sur la gorge du plus jeune commençait à devenir plus forte, réduisant l'arrivée d'air dans ses poumons. Du sang s'écoula de l'œil gauche du démon, ruisselant lentement sur le masque en or jusqu'à ce qu'il perle sur le visage de Ajay.

" **Après m'avoir assassiné comme tu l'as fait ... Si je tombe, je t'emporte avec moi, fils de Mohan.**  
\- N-Non ... Sabal, arrêtes !  
\- _**"Arrêtes ?"**_ Se moqua le démon qui d'une main vint arracher son masque. **REGARDES MOI, AJAY, MON FRÈRE !** "

Ajay n'avait pas osé regarder les dégâts qu'il avait causé à Sabal au temple Jalendu. Il l'avait laissé tel quel, allongé sur le ventre, une balle en pleine tête. Maintenant, il pouvait constater son acte, de très près. La balle qu'il avait tiré depuis l'arrière de son crâne avait dut ressortir par son orbite. Il n'avait plus d'œil gauche, juste un trou béant où la chaire était à vif. De sa position, Ajay pouvait très clairement voir le trou qui avait traversé son crâne. Il pouvait y voir les os, le système nerveux disposé en filament, son cerveau.

Le noiraud ferma les yeux face à cette vision d'horreur. Il souffrait. Sabal pensait réellement que ça avait été facile pour lui d'appuyer sur la détente ? Certainement pas. Mais une fois l'irréparable commit, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière.

"Regardes ce que tu m'as fais ! Hurla le démon en faisant trembler de sa voix grave tout le corps du jeune homme.  
\- Sil te plait ... Commença Ajay d'une voix tremblante.  
\- Sil te plait ?  _Sil te plait_ , insista le démon, incrédule. Non ... Non, Ajay. Non. Tu vas mourir, aussi. Je vais te tuer."

Sabal referma plus fermement ses doigts autour de la gorge de Ajay et cette fois, il fit en sorte de bloquer sa respiration, totalement. Tel un poisson hors de l'eau, le noiraud ouvrit la bouche sur une grimace, essayant à tout prix de respirer mais son visage prenait une teinte rouge sur l'effort.

"Je n'ai pas compris la première fois lorsque je me suis réveillé ici, commenta le démon. Je pensais que c'était un mauvais rêve, mais non. J'étais bel et bien mort. A qui la faute, d'après toi, hein ?"

Le démon au visage de son ancien frère d'armes n'attendait pas de réponses de la part de ce dernier, il attendait patiemment que Ajay cesse de se débattre, qu'il meurt entres ses mains. Mais le noiraud n'était pas de cet avis, il avait la volonté de vivre. Alors il attrapa les poignets du démon et le força à reculer, en vain.

Alors qu'il était en détresse respiratoire et que les ténèbres menaçaient de l'emporter, il relâcha d'une main la poigne de fer de Sabal sur sa gorge et fit glisser son bras jusqu'à sa hanche. Les yeux du plus jeune se révulsèrent, son cœur battait péniblement fort dans sa poitrine, pompant le sang et le peu d'oxygène qu'il transportait.

Pourvu que ça marche, pria le noiraud.

Il ramena brusquement sa main qui était restée au niveau de sa hanche, munie d'un kukri. Il serra le manche avec ses dernière forces et poignarda plusieurs fois le démon dans les cottes, visant le cœur et les organes vitaux.

Avec un râle, le démon relâcha complètement sa prise sur le mortel tout en laissant une marque de griffure sur sa gorge et recula de quelques pas en se tenant d'une main sa blessure sanguinolente. Ajay en profita pour se tourner sur le ventre et attrapa sa propre gorge alors qu'il toussait violemment, l'oxygène pénétrant de façon douloureuse dans son organisme.

"Tu te rendais pas compte ... Croassa le noiraud péniblement en se relevant, prenant quelques pas en arrière lui également afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de ce monstre aux traits familiers. Il fallait que je te stoppe, Sabal ! Tu te rendais pas compte à quel point tu t'enliser ! Quand je t'ai suivit la première fois avec Amita, c'était pour libérer le Kyrat de Pagan. J'ai apprit à vous connaitre, à voir que vous-vous battiez pour une juste cause. Mais ..."

La voix du jeune Américain se brisa et il releva un air peiné vers son ancien ami, profondément blessé. Les visions qu'il avait eut à cause des drogues de Yuma s'étaient réalisées, bien qu'il n'y ait pas cru au début. Elle avait dit la vérité.

"Ce que j'ai vu au temple Jalendu, ce n'était pas toi !"

Le démon en face de lui demeura silencieux mais Ajay était sûre d'avoir vu un détail changer sur le visage de ce dernier.

Du regret ?

"J'ai dut mettre un terme à tout ça ! J'ai pas hésité à le faire Sabal, j'ai pas hésité une seule seconde parce que je devais te sauver, comme je l'ai fait avec Amita ! Tu étais devenu sourd, tu allais plonger le Kyrat que tu aimais tant dans une folie encore plus grande que celle de Pagan ! Mais Pagan ... Tu as déjà lu le journal de mon père ?! Est-ce que tu as vu que tout ce qu'il a fait pour le Golden Path n'était que par vengeance ? Et toi ... Toi, jeune comme tu étais, tu as pris Mohan pour un héros ! Tu l'idolâtrais aveuglément !  
\- De quel droit tu te permets de juger ton père ? Aboya Sabal. C'est une légende pour ce pays !  
\- Parce que envoyer ma mère espionner Pagan, lui demander de le séduire était noble, peut-être ? Elle est tombé amoureuse de Pagan, elle a eut un enfant avec lui, Lakshmana ! Tu sais ce que Mohan a fait ? Il a tué cette fillette, ma demi-soeur et a juré de tuer ma mère pour trahison ! Voilà, ton noble héros, Sabal ! Un homme corrompu par la vengeance et le mal !"

Le visage du démon se décomposa. Incompréhension, désillusion, colère, haine, dans cet ordre exacte.

"Pardon ...?  
\- C'est ça. Je t'ai dis la vérité. Pagan a beau être un monstre, Mohan n'est que l'autre face de la pièce.  
\- C'est impossible ... Tu mens, forcément !  
\- Non ... Non. Sabal. Tu étais tellement aveuglé par Mohan que tu as finis par devenir comme lui.  
\- TU MENS ! Mohan n'aurait jamais laissé Yalung le posséder ! Hurla le démon qui fit exploser l'espace noir tout autour d'eux sur un excès de rage.  
-Et pourtant regarde où nous en sommes ! "

Ajay s'éloigna du démon qui se tenait la tête en hurlant. Les environs noirs tombaient en morceaux au sol comme des pétales de fleurs jusqu'à ce que les cris cessent enfin. Le démon était à genoux, le regard fixé sur le sol.

"Tu dois me purifier avec le feu ... Chuchota Sabal. Comme ton père, je veux partir dignement.  
\- Quoi ... ?  
\- Le feu, Ajay ! Tu dois retourner à Jalendu et brûler mon corps. Yalung ne pourra plus me corrompre, je pourrais partir en paix.  
\- Mais je ...  
\- C'est tout ce que je te demande, Ajay ! Gronda le démon qui s'approcha subitement du plus jeune en attrapant ses épaules. Tu as été un grand homme dans cette guerre mais tu dois finir le travail. Aide moi à trouver la paix, que mes hommes se souviennent de moi comme ils se souviennent de Mohan.  
\- Je ...  
\- Mon dernier souhait. Ne me laisse pas pourrir là-bas ...  
\- D'accord ... D'accord, je le ferais.  
\- Merci, mon frère, souffla le démon, reconnaissant. On se reverra."

Sabal vint lui toucher le front de la paume de sa main et envoya Ajay dans les abysses. Le garçon cria de surprise, son cœur se soulevant dans sa poitrine alors qu'il chutait dans le vide.

[...]

Les yeux de Ajay s'ouvrirent brusquement alors qu'il prenait une soudaine respiration. Il avait eut l'impression de tomber, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Presque tout de suite après avoir ouvert les yeux, il grimaça de douleur et porta sa main sur sa blessure au ventre, passant sa main sous le drap rouge pour l'atteindre. Il s'allongea un peu plus à son aise dans ce lit moelleux, très agréable. Mais Ajay n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ici. Il transpirait beaucoup, trempait les draps qui lui collaient à la peau.

"Ajay ! Tu es enfin réveillé, louée soit Kyra !"

Bhadra.

"Hey ...  
\- J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! Fit la fillette en venant le prendre dans ses bras mais elle le relâcha aussitôt qu'il grogna de douleur. Oops ... Pardon ...  
\- Ça va ... Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Je ... Bien ? Pagan m'a autorisé à rester jusqu'à ton réveil ! Il est moins effrayant qu'il n'y parait quand on le ... Côtoie.  
\- Mh ... Depuis combien de temps j'étais ... Mh, endormi ?  
\- Une semaine, fit une voix derrière Bhadra. Ajay, mon garçon, comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Heu ... Je ... Pas très bien ... Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Hé bien, commença Pagan en s'approchant jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose aux pieds du lit, les jambes croisées. Après t'avoir ramassé dans cette horrible voiture, tu as contracté une infection au niveau de ta blessure. Mon docteur t'a placé sous antibiotique, assez costauds je dois dire puisque tu ne t'es pas réveillé. Enfin, si, mais ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Dans ton état je pense que la question ne se pose même pas.  
\- Je meurs de faim, confirma le garçon qui se redressa un peu dans son lit.  
\- Parfait alors. Bhadra, puis-je te demander d'ouvrir les volets ? Il faut aérer cette chambre.  
\- Okay !  
-Ajay, après ton repas, tu iras prendre une douche. Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais une semaine sans une véritable toilette, c'est sale."

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, pas étonnant qu'il se sente aussi transpirant. Avec cette infection, il avait dut avoir une fièvre de cheval qui l'avait cloué au lit pendant une semaine. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait été aussi impuissant face à son corps. Il était également connut que les fortes fièvres fassent halluciner les personnes. Avait-il rêver de Sabal ou était-ce une vision de Kyra ? Mais il avait bien réfléchit. Il devait revenir au Temple de Jalendu et aider Sabal à trouver le repos éternel en l'incinérant et non en le laissant se décomposer de cette façon ...

[...]

"Je dois retourner au temple de Jalendu, lança Ajay en plein milieu du repas.  
\- Ah, en quel honneur ?  
\- J'ai descendu des hommes, là-bas, dont Sabal et je dois-  
\- Sabal ? Le coupa rudement Pagan. Finalement, tu auras presque tué tout les grands chefs de ce pays, mh ?  
\- C'est pas le sujet ... Je dois y retourner et brûler les corps.  
\- Je peux envoyer mes hommes faire le sale boulot pour toi, mon garçon. Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine droit dans ton lit.  
\- C'est une affaire personnel, insista le plus jeune alors que Pagan lui donnait une seconde assiette qui se composait d'un repas chaud. Sans rire ... Raviolis au crabe ?  
\- Comme c'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Se moqua le plus vieux. Je me souviens très bien t'avoir offert ce même plat le premier jour où tu as débarqué dans mon pays. Si tu avais sagement attendu que je revienne et juste profité de ce plat, je n'aurais pas tué mon cuisinier en pensant que c'était si mauvais au point de te faire fuir et tu n'aurais pas eut à tuer ce Sabal toi-même.  
-Je ... Je ne savais pas ... Répondit le noiraud qui eut un gros soupir, comme après un chagrin. Je pensais que tu étais le mauvais dans l'histoire, mais en avançant, en trouvant des indices, j'ai réalisé que l'ennemi, ce n'était pas toi, mais le Golden Path. Sabal et Amita m'ont manipulé tout le long, mais j'étais perdu, je ne savais pas comment faire ... Mon but était seulement de ramener les cendres de ma mère à Lakshmana.  
-Une bien tragique histoire mais elle nous a prouvé que tu es un survivant, Ajay. Un survivant qui a sut voir la vérité à travers les lignes. Je suis fier de toi, ta mère doit l'être aussi.  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, soupira le noiraud qui déposa son assiette sur la table de nuit juste à coté. J'aimerais parler de tout ça avec toi plus tard. Tu veux bien ?  
\- Oh, bien sûr ! Rien ne me fera plus plaisir. J'ai presque tout perdu, Ajay. Mais tu es mon dernier trésor. La dernière chose pour laquelle je tiens encore débout. Mais ce sera pour plus tard. Je vais demander à une femme de te faire couler un bain. En attendant ... Le Roi Déchu s'approcha de lui et lui baisa le front avant de reculer. Repose toi un peu. On ira au Temple de Jalendu en fin d'après midi.  
\- D'accord ... Merci, répondit ce dernier un peu surpris."

Pagan venait-il réellement d'embrasser son front ? Il sentait encore la pression de ses lèvres sur sa peau et un étrange sentiment s'installa tout au fond de lui. Pagan était paternel avec lui et c'était ... C'était bon. Ajay ne connaissait pas ce sentiment. Son cœur se gonflait d'un tout nouvel oxygène.

[...]

"Ajay, tu es prêts ? Pagan entra dans la chambre une nouvel fois et aperçut Ajay qui se battait avec son T-shirt.  
\- Je crois que j'ai une tendinite à l'épaule, pesta le noiraud dont le bras était raide.  
\- Huh, laisse moi t'aider."

Lentement, le plus âgé s'approcha de lui et Ajay ne rechigna pas pour un peu d'aide. Il laissa son bras tendu au dessus de sa tête alors que Pagan s'occupait de le lui abaisser jusqu'à ce que le vêtement rejoigne ses hanches. Ils passèrent ensuite au sweat de sport noir à capuche et enfin sa veste verte. Ajay s'arrêta sur un petit détail.

"Tu as recousu ma veste ?  
\- Moi ? Non. Mais j'ai bien donné ta veste à une personne compétente. Malheureusement, la tâche de sang n'est pas partie. Je ne me suis pas permis de la jeter parce que je pensais que tu le prendrais mal mais franchement, tu devrais y penser.  
-J'y penserais ... Ajouta pensivement le garçon en tâtant la tâche."

[...]

Alors que Pagan et Ajay montaient sur un bateau, l'américain sentait l'angoisse monter progressivement dans son organisme. Qu'allait-il trouver une fois sur l'île ? Sûrement des cadavres en décompositions, mais Ajay avait fait une promesse au démon, il devait l'aider à rejoindre les cieux.

"Je te trouve bien silencieux, Ajay. Quoique, tu l'as toujours été, même étant petit, mais là ... C'est différent. Quelque chose te tracasse ?  
\- Je voudrais juste en finir au plus vite.  
\- Oh, je comprend. Alors dépêchons nous d'en finir avec cette histoire. Vous deux, fit-il à l'intention des gardes. Une fois que nous accosterons, préparez du bois à l'extérieur, prenez même des planches du temple si ça vous chante.  
\- Non ... Fit Ajay. J'ai une meilleur idée.  
\- Ah bon, quoi donc ?  
\- Nous allons placer les corps dans le temple, puis nous y mettrons le feu. Le Temple doit disparaître, aussi."

Le temple qui aurait dut brûler la première fois tenait encore débout. Seul le coté gauche avait été dévoré par les flammes et tenait par on ne sait quel miracle.

"Sans temple, plus de Tarun Matara. Bhadra sera définitivement hors d'atteinte, pour toujours, ajouta Ajay.  
\- Super. Voilà une idée grandiose ! J'ai toujours voulut mettre le feu à cette immondice."

L'Américain hocha alors la tête et se prépara à son arrivé sur l'île. Une fois le bateau près du rivage, il se hissa hors du véhicule et mit pieds à terre. Mais ses jambes se stoppèrent net à l'entrée lorsqu'il senti une odeur nauséabonde lui agresser les narines. Son estomac se retourna mais il tint bon.

"Cherchez les corps et déposez les dans le temple, demanda faiblement Ajay qui se mit à la recherche d'une seule personne mais une main amicale vint se déposer sur son épaule, les doigts le massèrent un peu.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça toi-même.  
\- Je dois le faire, insista Ajay. Avant de sombrer, c'était un ami. Je sais que je n'étais pas du bon coté de la barrière mais je n'arrive pas à le détester. Il était ... Simplement perdu, depuis le départ.  
\- Alors rend lui hommage. Je ne déteste pas spécialement ce singe sans manières, c'est juste la guerre qui m'a forcé à tenter de le liquider.  
\- Pagan ...  
\- Oh, pardon."

Pagan lui adressa un sourire avant de le pousser gentiment en avant. Ajay ne savait pas si le plus âgé comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, mais dans la tête du jeune homme, c'était un véritable champs fané.

Il s'avança un peu plus aux alentours du temple et commença à ralentir le pas lorsqu'il aperçut le bout des chaussures de Sabal. Il n'avait même pas envie de penser à quoi pouvait ressembler son ancien ami. Il s'approcha doucement et fit en sorte de laisser son regard fixé sur ses chaussures qu'il attrapa au niveau des chevilles, sur le jean.

L'odeur qui se dégageait du cadavre était insupportable. Les habits de Sabal étaient raides à cause du sang séché et avaient été grignoté par endroits, des morceaux de chaires manquaient sur quelques parties de son corps. Des oiseaux charognards avaient dut commencer à se nourrir avant leur arrivée. Son estomac en prenait un sérieux coup mais Ajay prit sur lui en faisant de l'apnée aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Il traîna le corps sur quelques bons mètres jusqu'à l'entrée du temple et vint enfin le déposer à l'intérieur. Les hommes de Sabal y étaient également entreposés.

Ajay déposa le corps du défunt et évita jusqu'au dernier moment de regarder le visage de ce dernier. Il ne voulait pas voir ça et garder cette image à vie dans son crâne. Alors une fois qu'il eut finit sa tâche, il sorti du temple d'un pas pressé, un frisson remontant le long de son échine.

"Tes hommes peuvent faire le reste ?  
\- Mh, comme, mettre de l'essence et puis jeter une allumette ? Oui, certainement. Tu ne restes pas ?  
\- Si ... Si. Je vais ... Je vais simplement prier pour lui, ici.  
\- Je ne te pensais pas croyant.  
\- Je ne le fais pas pour moi, mais je peux au moins le faire pour lui ...  
\- Très bien. Nous partirons lorsque tu le désireras. Au fait, comment te sens-tu ? Ta blessure ?  
\- Bien ... J'ai eu un peu mal en bougeant le corps de Sabal jusqu'au temple, comme une raideur, mais rien de bien méchant.  
\- C'est normale. D'ici une semaine, tu n'auras presque plus mal."

Pagan lui tapota doucement l'épaule avec un sourire avant que tout deux ne pose leurs yeux sur le temple de Jalendu qui commençait doucement à prendre feu. Ajay se mit à genou en ramenant ses mains devant son visage. Il ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il fallait dire dans ce genre de prière. Devait-il parler directement à Kyra et lui demander d'accueillir comme il se doit Sabal, un enfant de ses terres sacrées ? Lui demander de pardonner Sabal pour ses pêchés ? Que devait-il dire ?

" _Repose en paix mon frère._ "

Ajay ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait mais ... Le geste y était. Il voulait vraiment que Sabal trouve la paix, que son âme soit purifié. Les Kyrati croyaient en la réincarnation alors ... Peut-être qu'ils se reverraient ?

La chaleur du brasier qui consumait le temple atteignait Ajay maintenant. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut les flammes consommer l'intégralité du temple. Les flammes dansaient devant ses yeux et chuchotaient des choses inaudibles pour le commun des mortels. Le noiraud se releva en époussetant son pantalon couvert de poussière avant de regarder une dernière fois le monument en feu.

"On y va ? Demanda Pagan qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
\- Ouais ... Encore un peu ... Ajay plissa les yeux pour ajuster sa vue. Il eut un bond au coeur lorsque dans les flammes, il aperçut la silhouette de Sabal."

La silhouette en question était translucide mais Ajay pouvait clairement voir que c'était son ami. Il portait un sourire serein sur le visage. Sabal hocha doucement la tête et leva sa main en la remuant un peu avant que le vent ne l'emporte, effaçant sa présence.

Ajay ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son coeur se remplit d'une tristesse qui le submergea aussitôt. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Son cœur était lourd mais il ne sentait rien au niveau de son visage, comme si son corps était divisé en deux parties. Pagan attrapa ce petit moment et se pencha sur lui, concerné.

" Ça va aller ?  
\- Je ... Je crois ... Je suis simplement ... Soulagé ? Ajay s'essuya l'œil droit avec le flanc de sa main avant de renifler, le cœur lourd.  
\- Viens par ici."

Pagan l'invita avec les bras grands ouverts et Ajay n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de venir enlacer l'ancien roi. Il colla son front sur son torse tout en faisant passer ses mains sous les bras de l'ancien Tyrant, accrochant ces dernières au niveau de ses omoplates.

Depuis qu'il avait posé ses pieds au Kyrat, Ajay n'avait jamais pleuré. Mais tout ça, c'était trop pour un seul homme.

Pagan lui caressa patiemment le dos pour le calmer puis une fois que Ajay fut fin prêt à le lâcher, le roi lui attrapa le menton avec douceur.

" Que vas-tu faire maintenant, Ajay ? Tu n'as plus de raison de rester ici. Tu veux rentrer chez toi, en Amérique ?"

Le plus jeune considéra la question. Retourner en Amérique ? Non ... Pourquoi ? Il n'avait aucune attache à ce pays. Sa mère n'y était plus, il n'avait pas de racine, aucune famille et quelques amis de lycée qu'il ne voyait plus, des collègues de travail. Il n'était personne. Ici, il avait dompté la nature, gagné les faveurs d'un pays et puis, il avait Pagan.

"Non ... Souffla l'américain.  
\- Non ?  
\- Je ne veux pas rentrer, je veux rester au Kyrat, avec toi.  
\- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, conclut l'ancien roi. Je suis content que tu dises ça, on va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu ! Toi et moi, on a des choses à se dire."


	3. It's in my bones, the true survivor

Ajay et Pagan (Plus Ajay que Pagan) avaient prit soin de ramener Bhadra chez elle tout en s'assurant qu'elle y resterait en sécurité. Son petit village se situait dans une zone prospère, loin de toutes les tragédies qu'elle avait dut endurer pendant toutes ces années. C'était d'ailleurs un des rares endroits du Kyrat qui avait été épargné par la guerre civil.

Ajay avait promit à la jeune fille de venir lui rendre visite le plus souvent possible. Il lui avait laissé une fréquence radio sur laquelle elle pourrait le contacter quand bon lui semblait. C'était un soulagement pour le noiraud qui avait en fin de compte, réussi à sauver cette fillette de son destin de Tarun Matara.

Ajay se retrouvait alors une nouvelle fois seul avec le roi déchu, dans ce grand palais royale. Il y avait assez de pièces, de couloirs et d'étages dans ce monument pour se perdre. Assez de place aussi pour avoir un espace personnel mais étrangement, le noiraud ne supportait pas la solitude. Il n'était jamais loin de Pagan Min.

Pagan n'était jamais loin du garçon, lui aussi. Il l'entendait souvent hurler la nuit à cause de ses cauchemars.

Ajay revoyait durant son sommeil toutes les personnes dont il avait tranché la gorge. Il avait cette odeur de fer collé aux narines, il entendait en continue les gargouillis que faisait le sang qui s'échappait des plaies béantes. Il était hanté par le regard de ses victimes, toutes haineuses mais aussi, apeurées par la mort.

Il revoyait toutes ces heures de torture qu'il avait subit, la peur, la paranoïa dut à la drogue que Yuma lui avait injecté.

Ajay se réveilla une autre nuit en sueur, les joues noyaient de larmes comme il en avait l'habitude maintenant. Son rituel était alors de se lever, boire un verre d'eau et se poster sur la terrasse immense d'où il pouvait observer l'immensité du Kyrat endormit. Enveloppé dans une couverture, il restait là pendant des heurs à ne rien faire, juste regarder le soleil se lever derrière la chaîne de montagnes de l'Himalaya.

"Tu as encore fais un mauvais rêve ?"

Ajay n'a même pas été surpris par la voix qui s'était élevée dans son dos. Il avait veillé toute la nuit, alors ses réflexes n'étaient pas en grandes formes. Il se contenta de se tourner lentement vers le Roi Déchu qui se tenait appuyé contre le cadre de la grande fenêtre.

"J'ai encore ... Ces images dans ma tête, expliqua le noiraud. Elles ne partent pas. Peut-importe ce que je fais, elles reviennent toujours.  
\- C'est un traumatisme, Ajay. Tu n'es pas très différent des soldats qui partent en guerre. Rares sont ceux qui ne sont pas hantés par ce qu'ils ont put voir, murmura le blond qui s'approcha de Ajay.  
\- Et toi, comment fais-tu ?  
\- Fais quoi ?  
\- Pour ne pas être touché par tout ceux que tu as tué."

Pagan eut un léger rire, presque inaudible pour une personne qui n'était pas attentive. Le plus âgé s'avança doucement vers lui et déposa sa main sur son épaule.

"Parce que ces personnes ne comptent pas pour moi, mon garçon. Tout simplement. Si je ne suis pas attaché à une personne, alors qu'importe ce qu'il lui arrive, de ma main, ou pas. Et puis, de toi à moi, j'importe peu d'importance à la vie humaine.  
\- Tu n'es donc pas hanté par tout ces gens que tu as tué ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Ajay et ajouta avec plus de détresse dans sa voix. Pourquoi  _moi ?_  
 _-_ Parce que tu n'es pas mauvais Ajay, tu as été élevé dans l'amour et le respect. Ishwari a bien fait son travail de mère, je la vois dans tes yeux, tu as le même regard. Clément, farouche mais doux. Ta mère n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche, mais sous certaines circonstances, nous sommes obligé d'agir."

 _... mais sous certaines circonstances, nous sommes obligés d'agir._ Ajay braqua brusquement son regard sur le plus grand et demanda à ce dernier de façon agité.

"Attends, de quoi parles-tu ?  
\- Tu n'es pas au courant ?  
\- Non ! Fit Ajay en se levant d'un coup. Qu'a fait ma mère ?"

Le plus jeune n'en pouvait plus de ce silence que Pagan laissait entre eux deux à présent, il ajouta sur un ton plus pressant.

"Pagan ?  
\- Ajay, commença le plus âgé en souriant. Il est encore trop tôt dans la journée pour parler de ça. Allons nous recoucher.  
\- J'arriverais pas à me rendormir, répondit le noiraud un peu déçu. Je vais rester ici.  
\- Allons, suis-moi, insista le roi."

Ajay soupira mais laissa le blond lui prendre la main et retourner dans la grande demeure. Il le suivit silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre mais Ajay haussa un sourcil lorsque ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire, il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa propre chambre au fond du couloir.

"Pagan, c'est pas ma chambre.  
\- Huh, je sais bien."

Le plus âgé lui lâcha la main une fois entré dans son espace personnel puis lui indiqua son énorme lit. Vraiment immense, il devait pouvoir accueillir six personnes au moins.

"Je prend le coté droit, ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- H-Heu ... N-Non ... Non, ça va."

Ajay n'avait jamais pensé une fois dans sa vie dormir avec le Tyrant. Pagan était une figure paternel pour lui mais il se sentait comme un parasite, mal venu dans cet endroit qui était un endroit privé.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de veiller sur moi comme avec un gosse Pagan."

Et sur cela, le plus âgé se mit à rire en entrant dans le lit, soulevant le drap pour s'y glisser en dessous.

"Allons, allons, Ajay. Tu sais ce qu'est le remède à tes cauchemars ? La compagnie. Tu vas te sentir rassuré et tu verras que tu vas pouvoir dormir comme un bébé. Maintenant, dépêche toi de grimper ou je vais te tirer moi-même."

Peut-être que Pagan avait raison. Peut-être pas. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas essayer. Alors Ajay s'exécuta et se glissa à son tour dans le lit de Pagan, laissant une certaine distance entre les deux.

"Essaie de t'endormir, ça te fera du bien, lui conseilla Pagan avant de lui tourner le dos en s'installant sur son flanc."

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il devait s'habituer à la présence étrange de Pagan alors qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Il n'osait presque pas bouger, même respirer un peu trop fort, il était tendu comme la corde d'un arc.

Ils étaient ennemis il y a peu de temps et le voilà dans le lit de Pagan.

Le sommeil ne venait pas, même après de longues minutes à fixer le plafond, alors il commença à gamberger. Il avait des tas de questions à poser à Pagan à propos de sa mère mais il devait attendre que ce dernier daigne y répondre, il espérait ... Le plus tôt possible. Qu'elles avaient-été les relations entre sa mère et Pagan ? Pourquoi être parti en Amérique ? Son père, était-il réellement un homme mauvais ?

Dans le journal de son père, il avait évasivement eut des explications à quelques questions mais le journal incomplet ne lui prodiguait pas assez de réponses.

Ajay osa enfin soupirer lourdement, enfin lasser par le chaos dans sa tête. Il entendait à peine le plus vieux respirer, peut-être qu'il dormait déjà ? Alors Ajay tenta lui aussi d'en faire de même. La chaleur du lit était agréable, beaucoup plus que lorsqu'il était seul et puis, comme l'eut dit Pagan plus tôt, sa présence le détendait un peu. Il se mit dans une position plus agréable et doucement plongea dans les bras de Morphée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus si il était réveillé ou si il s'était endormit.

La nuit était silencieuse, sereine, mais les reniflements de Ajay vinrent perturber le sommeil de Pagan. Le noiraud devait certainement être coincé dans un cauchemar, une nouvelle fois. C'était dure de le voir ainsi. Dure de l'entendre souffrir. Pagan n'avait jamais voulut de cette vie pour lui, ce jeune homme qu'il avait aimé, élevé comme son propre fils jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit arraché. Il n'en voulait pas à Ishwari d'être parti en Amérique en emportant Ajay. C'était mieux ainsi.

Le jeune homme avait vécu tant de choses pour un si jeune âge et en si peu de temps. Ajay était instable, mentalement et psychologiquement. Il était lunatique et faisait parfois de mauvais choix mais Pagan savait qu'il n'avait pas un mauvais fond, c'était un être doux et passionné qui avait été brisé maintes et maintes fois.

Maintenant qu'il était brisé, quelqu'un se devait de le réparer.

Alors Pagan se rapprocha doucement du garçon et vint le serrer contre lui. Il n'y avait pas d'arrière pensé, simplement un instinct protecteur. Il lui devait bien ça et par respect pour son amour perdu, il se devait de ne pas franchir une certaine ligne. Il se le jura.

Le blond lui frotta doucement ses cheveux de jais tout en lui chuchotant des choses tout près de son oreille. Des mots rassurants, comme une mère qui rassurait son enfant et à son plus grand soulagement, Ajay avait cessé de pleurer. Il hoqueta une fois dans les bras de l'autre puis ne broncha plus jusqu'à son réveil, quelques heures plus tard.

[...]

Ajay, pour être franc, avait dormit comme une pierre après cet incident nocturne mais étrangement, il se sentait moins bouleversé que lorsqu'il se réveillait d'une nuit épouvantable après un marathon de cauchemars. Non, aujourd'hui, il se sentait serein, de bonne humeur.

Alors qu'il émergeait doucement de son sommeil de plomb, il étira une jambe sur le coté en relâchant un petit soupir bienheureux quand son pied toucha le mollet d'une personne. Ah, il avait presque oublié. Aussitôt, il retira sa jambe doucement, de peur d'avoir réveillé Pagan et se redressa un peu pour s'informer de la situation et à sa plus grande surprise, l'ancien roi ne dormait pas. Il était à moitié assis, un coussin dans son dos pour le maintenir légèrement droit, un livre à la main.

"Hey ... Souffla Ajay qui se redressa un peu plus dans le lit en frottant ses yeux. Tu es réveillé depuis un moment ?  
\- Mh, une heure, ou deux. Je n'avais pas très envie de sortir du lit alors je suis resté. Tu as l'air d'avoir meilleur mine, tu as bien dormis ?"

C'était une question à laquelle Ajay resta sans mots pendant quelques secondes. Avait-il bien dormis ? La première partie de sa nuit avait été gâché par un cauchemar qui l'avait tiré dans l'insomnie puis ... Une fois dans le lit de Pagan, il s'était endormi avant d'être de nouveau prit dans un engrenage infernal mais ... Il ne s'était pas réveillé. Son cauchemar s'était évanouie pour laisser place à un sommeil sans rêves.

Une étrange sérénité s'était installée, même si le plus jeune se sentait un peu fatigué.

"J'ai bien dormis. Je suis encore un peu fatigué mais, cette nuit à été l'une des plus calmes que j'ai put passer depuis que je suis ici.  
\- Tu as gémis dans ton sommeil, l'informa Pagan qui se mit à rire quand il aperçut les rougeurs de Ajay sur ses pommettes. Non, pas ce genre de gémissements, idiot. Tu pleurais.  
\- Oh ..."

Pour être franc, il ne se souvenait de rien de cette nuit là. Mais il avait eut tant de nuits agitées que pour lui, c'était assez simple de s'imaginer la raison sa détresse.

"Mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Comme je t'ai dis, c'était une nuit différente.  
\- Je te l'avais dit, non ? Murmura le plus âgé en fermant son livre. La compagnie peut éloigner les mauvais rêves, comme un attrape-rêves. Bien, si tu es partant, que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner ?"

Au mot déjeuner, le ventre de Ajay répondit bruyamment à sa place, gênant le jeune Ghale alors que Pagan riait en s'extirpant du lit.

[...]

"Tu sais Ajay, maintenant que tu es Roi du Kyrat, il faudrait peut-être penser à changer tes vêtements. Franchement, tu manque vraiment de style. Tes chaussures sont affreuses et ta veste ? Tu comptes te trimbaler ce torchon imbibé de sang séché jusqu'à quand ?"

Si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Pagan de l'habiller, pourquoi pas ? Du moment qu'il ne ressemble pas à un clown.

"Les Américains n'ont vraiment aucuns sens du détail, soupira l'ancien roi en secouant la tête. Et dis, Ajay. Tu en es où de ta chasse aux animaux extra pour la Fashion Week Du Kyrat ?  
\- Ah ? J'ai réussi à chasser tout les animaux les plus rares du pays.  _Black Water Dragon_ , le poisson le plus effrayant que j'ai put voir dans ma vie,  _Mad Devil_ ce loup qui m'a rendu malade avec une morsure pendant une semaine,  _Sky Tiger_ , franchement ... J'ai eu mal en cœur en tuant ce tigre blanc.  _Shadow leopard_ , la panthère des neiges noire, qui l'eut cru ?  _Ghost Bear_ , j'ai dut mettre une journée entière pour faire partir le sang de sa fourrure blanche.  _Tenzin_ , celui là a été le plus facile à abattre, c'était juste un chien sauvage. Gulo, ce satané honey badger ... Bon sang ce que je déteste ces petites ... Merdes !  
\- Ajay, language.  
\- Mh, pardon. Donc je disais ...  _Thick Skin_  ! L'éléphant enragé. J'ai hésité à l'abattre, parce que ici ... Les éléphants sont des divinités, pas vrai ? Mais quand je l'ai vu renversé un homme et en empaler un autre ... J'ai pas hésité une seconde fois. Et, enfin,  _Karkadann_. Un rhinocéros. Hey, et tu sais quoi ? Après avoir collecté toutes ces pièces rares ... Je suis retourné chez Mr. Chiffon, ton tailleur. Mais je crois que la Fashion Week n'aura pas lieux.  
\- Ah bon, pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce que tu l'as fait arrêté.  
\- Aaaaah oui ! Oui ... Non, en fait, je vais te dire exactement ce qui s'est passé. Je voulais qu'il revienne travailler pour moi et il s'est enfuit. Je pense qu'il a crut que je voulais le tuer.  
\- C'est un peu ce que tu as l'habitude de faire.  
\- Avais, corrigea Pagan qui soupira lourdement. Il va me manquer ce très cher Chiffon, il était doué, tu sais ?"

Ajay n'en avait aucune idée, pour dire la vérité. Mais Pagan lui avait assuré que presque tout le tissue dans le palais royale avait été cousue par Mr. Chiffon. Tapis, rideaux, literie, absolument tout jusqu'aux serviettes de bains. Mais Pagan était effrayant, pas étonnant que l'ancien tailleur s'était fait la malle. C'était fort dommage d'ailleurs car la matière douce ornée de dessins de la banquette sur laquelle ils étaient assis, était d'une qualité supérieur extraordinaire, une véritable oeuvre d'art.

Ajay étira ses jambes afin qu'elles se tendent et déposa sa tête contre l'épaule du plus âgé. Pagan était une présence familière, il ne se sentait pas en danger avec lui. C'était presque magnétique, il ne voulait pas le quitter, pas une seconde. C'était étrange, d'ailleurs. Car pendant un an, il l'avait fuit comme la peste, il l'avait craint. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait avec un stylo doré planté dans la gorge mais ... Pagan tenait beaucoup à lui et ce détail touchait Ajay, profondément. Le noiraud soupira en fermant les yeux, il savait que l'autre le laisserait ainsi.

"Après avoir dormis toute la matinée, tu veux faire une sieste juste une heure après t'être levé ?"

Le garçon eut un léger gloussement. Il était vrai qu'il n'était debout que depuis une heure mais c'était comme ça. A coté de Pagan, il se sentait relaxé. Il avait envie de profiter de ces petites moments de réconforts, il en avait tant besoin et Pagan le comprenait, ça.

"Pourquoi pas ? Murmura le garçon avec le coin des lèvres légèrement surélevées, les yeux encore fermés."

Et, pourquoi pas, au final ?

[•••]

Ajay avait ouvert les yeux vers la fin de l'après midi. Pagan n'était plus dans la pièce mais il avait prit soin de couvrir le jeune américain avec un plaid. Encore faible à cause de sa blessure, il se leva avec un peu de réticence et se traîna hors de la salle de séjour dans l'idée de trouver Pagan mais il n'y avait aucun signe de vie de ce dernier.

Avec le plaid sur ses épaules, Ajay tourna un peu dans le palais jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne la cuisine. Peut-être qu'il pourrait cuisiner quelque chose ? Oui, définitivement. Il avait envie d'un gâteau au chocolat.

Ajay récupéra tout ce dont il avait besoin en fouinant un peu dans les placards et le frigo. Oeufs, lait, farine, tablettes de chocolat. Après avoir battu les jaunes d'œufs dans la farine avec le lait, monté les blancs en neiges, fait fondre le chocolat, il mélangea le tout et laissa reposer la pâte quelques minutes avant de mener la cuillère à ses lèvres qu'il lécha. Oh, il n'aurait jamais dut faire ça.

"Oh, ça m'avait trop manqué ..."

Il n'aurait, réellement, jamais dut toucher à cette cuillère. Avec les doigts, il commença à essuyer les surplus de pâte sur le coté du récipient avant de plonger son doigt dedans et commença à dévorer son plat jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Finalement, il n'y aurait pas de gâteau ... Pensa Ajay qui commença à remplir le récipient d'eau avant d'entendre des pas dans l'entrée.

"Ajay ! Mon garçon. Tout va comme tu veux ?  
\- Mh ? Ouaip, je faisais juste ... Un gâteau. Mais ma mauvaise manie de finir la pâte avant de la faire cuir est revenue alors, du coup ... Y en a plus.  
\- Mh, je vois ça, souffla Pagan qui s'approcha de lui.  
\- Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ? Demanda le plus jeune en montrant son visage du doigt.  
\- Précisément, confirma l'ancien roi qui vint de la pulpe de son pouce essuyer un trait de chocolat sur la joue de Ajay."

Bien sûr, le plus jeune le laissa faire car il n'avait pas eut le réflexe de protester mais ses joues prirent une couleur plus chaudes à cause de la honte. Ajay toussota ensuite puis s'écarta un peu sous le regard curieux de Pagan qui se moquait naturellement du geste de son cadet.

"Et donc, puisque tu es si bien parti dans ta cuisine, que dirais-tu de faire le dîner de ce soir ?"

**[...]**

"C'est pas si mauvais, complimenta le plus âgé. Comment ça s'appelle ?  
\- Des pâtes à la carbonara, c'est le seul plat que je sache faire, mais ça t'as plut apparemment, j'en ferais plus souvent.  
\- Avec plaisir, du vin ? Ajouta Pagan en lui tendant la bouteille."

Ajay considéra le breuvage, après tout ... Ce soir, il en aurait besoin. Alors il tendit son verre que l'autre lui remplit doucement avant de lui demander timidement.

"Pagan ... J'aimerais parler ... Savoir la vérité sur tout ça. Tu sais, mon père, ma mère, toi ... Le Golden Path.  
\- Mh ... Je ne vois pas d'autres moments pour en parler, alors, crevons l'abcès ce soir et qu'on en parle plus."

Ajay hocha vivement la tête puis prit une première gorgée de vin avant de finir le verre en entier, demandant à être resservit une seconde fois.

"Par où commencer ? Ha, oui. Ton père, Mohan, était une véritable petite ordure, commença Pagan avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix. Je ne dis pas que j'ai été un ange, loin de là, mais ce qu'il a fait à ta mère est impardonnable. La vision des femmes de Mohan était plutôt ... Primitive ? Pas étonnant pour un singe tel que lui. Enfin bref. Les femmes devaient rester chez elles afin d'élever les enfants et préparer le dîner à leurs maris, si ils revenaient de la guerre bien sûr. Mais ta mère ... Douce mais piquante fleur qu'était Ishwari, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle voulait aider ton père dans la rébellion, se battre, il disait que le champ de bataille n'était pas fait pour une Tarun Matara. Tu savais qu'elle était la précédente réincarnation de Kyrat ?  
\- Non ... Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé ...  
\- Elle aura bien fait. Alors qu'a fait ton père ensuite lorsqu'elle continua à lui désobéir ? Il l'a envoyé dans le nord du Kyrat pour m'espionner. Il a utilisé ta mère comme un objet, utilisé le charme naturel de ta mère pour me berner et je dois dire ... Que ça a été très efficace. Iswhari t'a prise avec elle, elle ne voulait pas laisser son précieux enfant seul avec son mari dont elle s'éloignait de plus en plus chaque jours qui passaient. Qui aurait prit soin de toi ? Mohan ? Ah, ah ... Ta mère et ton père se disputaient souvent à cette époque. Mohan était obnubilé par sa vengeance envers moi et n'adressait plus la parole à sa propre épouse. Elle était, naturellement, trop contente d'obéir lorsqu'elle me fut envoyé. Mais hélas, le plan de Mohan est tombé à l'eau dés lors où j'ai commencé à t'apprécié. Tu étais si jeune, tellement mignon."

Ajay senti une étrange chaleur monter en lui. Était-ce de la gêne parce que Pagan l'avait connu enfant et surement l'avait-il vu dans des moments intimes ou la colère de savoir que ses doutes sur son père se confirmaient ou encore, l'alcool qui se drainait dans son système ?

"Je me souviens une fois lorsque tu as grimpé sur mes genoux et que tu m'as supplié de te lire une histoire, bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas dire non. Ishwari n'était jamais loin pour me surveiller. Je pense même que au début, elle se servait de toi comme diversion. Mais ... Ça ne m'a vraiment pas empêché de te lire ce petit conte sur le Kyrat ! Tu adorais cette histoire. Tu la réclamais tout les soirs.  
\- Huh ... Je n'en ai aucun souvenir ..."

Et c'était fort dommage. Ajay avait l'impression d'être incomplet. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de Pagan de cette époque.

" C'est pas grave, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bien toi que j'ai aimé en premier. Puis, en voyant que j'étais attentionné avec toi, ta mère s'est rapprochée. Elle s'est intéressée à moi et c'est à ce moment là que je suis tombé pour elle."

Typique coup de foudre dans un film hollywoodien, pensa le noiraud qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

"Nous avons passé des années magnifiques ensembles. J'étais amoureux et ta mère, Ajay. Elle rayonnait de mille feux. Elle était plus belle que le paysage du Kyrat, et Dieu sait à quel point j'aime la vue du Kyrat. Mais ta mère ... Je l'aimais à un point. Je souhaitais lui donner le Kyrat. Réellement. J'allais le faire. J'allais céder ma couronne à cette femme. Cette délicate créature qui avait sut me dompter. Mais il a fallut que ton père s'en mêle."

Le changement de timbre dans la voix de Pagan fit courir un léger frisson le long du dos du plus jeune.

"Quand ton père à découvert notre relation et qu'il avait apprit que nous avions eut un enfant, ce fut comme une nouvelle déclaration de guerre. Ma Lakshmana ... Ma tendre Lakshmana ... Il a assassiné une fillette de deux ans. Je n'aurais pas put faire cela. C'était vraiment bas, Ajay. J'aurais put te tuer, toi aussi, pour l'atteindre. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que je ne suis pas aussi immorale que lui. Les enfants sont sacrés, Ajay. Souviens toi bien de ça."

Ajay était sous l'effet de l'alcool. Et l'effet dépendait de l'humour du buveur. Pagan était en quelque sorte calme, mais une détresse se dégageait de lui. Quant à Ajay ... Plus il entendait Pagan parler de sa mère et de sa douleur, plus il avait du mal à contenir sa peine.

" Après ça, j'ai sombré dans la démence. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que ma propre colère. Tout le monde croit que je suis l'auteur du meurtre de ton paternel. Mais je vais t'avouer une chose. C'est ta mère qui a assassiné ton père. Elle l'a tué pour qu'il paye de sa vie ce qu'il lui avait prit. Après ça ... Elle est partie du Kyrat en te prenant sous son aile. Sur une lettre, juste avant de partir, elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu grandisses dans ce pays. Tu sais pourquoi ?"

Ajay cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à sa question.

"Non ...?  
\- Parce que selon elle, c'est un pays qui fait ressortir toutes les mauvaises facettes de l'être humain. Elle m'a dit qu'un jour, nous nous reverrions ... Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible. Iswhari est morte. Mais quand je te regarde, quand je vois tes yeux, c'est une partie d'elle qui est là, ici, avec moi."

Ajay ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait enfin les derniers morceaux du puzzles. Plus de mensonges, plus de manipulations, seulement la vérité pure, et dure.

"Ajay, ça va ? S'enquit le blond qui se leva en même temps que Ajay."

Le jeune homme tituba jusqu'à lui puis il vint l'enlacer sans crier gare. Pagan resta stoïque, sans comprendre quelle mouche avait piqué le plus jeune mais Ajay en avait trop sur le coeur. Il devait évacuer tout ça.

"Pardon ... Je te demande pardon ... Murmura Ajay entre ses sanglots. Si j'étais resté, si j'avais écouté, j'aurais compris plus vite et rien de tout ça ne ce serait passé ... Je t'ai fais du mal, j'ai déshonoré l'image de ma mère et tout ça pourquoi ?  
\- Chuuut ... Chuuut ... Là, là, Ajay, tout va bien, d'accord ? T'es vraiment pas charmant quand tu pleurs.  
\- J'me fou de quoi j'ai l'air, connard ... Répondit le noiraud qui n'arrivait pas à stopper son hoquet, il était trop bouleversé par toutes ces expériences, ce surplus de sentiments qui affluaient comme un tsunami, brisant ses murs.  
\- Plus d'alcool pour toi, murmura Pagan qui lui caressa le dos doucement en attendant patiemment que Ajay veuille bien se calmer. Là, tu te sens mieux ?  
\- Mh ... Répondit le noiraud dont la voix était étouffée."

Mais Ajay ne le relâcha pas pour autant, au contraire, il l'attira plus près de lui en le serrant plus fort puis chuchota avec une voix emplit d'émotions, comme si elle allait se faire emporter une nouvelle fois par une crise de larmes.

"Ne parles plus de ma mère comme ça ...  
\- D'accord, Ajay. C'est promis. Tu vas aller te coucher maintenant, d'accord ? Demain, tout ira mieux.  
\- Mh .. 'Kay ...  
\- Allé, viens."

Ajay n'avait pas but énormément mais l'alcool était monté directement dans son cerveau, embrouillant ses sens. Heureusement que Pagan était là pour le soutenir, il n'avait même pas l'envie de marcher droit, bon dieu.

"Et tâches de faire une bonne nuit, okay ? Je pense pas que tu te réveilleras avec une gueule de bois, tant mieux pour toi. Et, Ajay, ajouta le blond avant de passer la porte de la chambre, une main sur l'interrupteur de la lumière. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais où me trouver.  
\- Huh ... Bonne nuit ..."

_Bonne nuit._

Ajay avait pensait pouvoir dormir sereinement avec l'aide de l'alcool mais ... Il n'avait pas assez bu pour dormir comme une pierre, malheureusement. Il se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, transpirant et tremblant comme une feuille. Son cerveau faisait le compte de la soirée et avait mélangé toutes ces informations avec des éléments d'horreurs.

En passant sa main dans ses cheveux humides, il pensa retourner se coucher mais les formes dans sa chambres l'effrayaient. Comme un enfant, il ferma les yeux mais la présence à coté de lui persistait. Il était devenu paranoïaque et ça le rendait fou, pas étonnant avec toutes les drogues dont il avait été forcé d'expérimenter les effets. Cette chambre était beaucoup trop grande et peu rassurante.

Il sauta de son lit, pesta contre le sol froid sous ses pieds nues et sorti en vitesse de sa chambre afin de rejoindre celle de Pagan.

Il n'hésita pas à entrer, réveillant légèrement Pagan qu'il entendit râler, à demi endormit puis il se glissa sous la couette de ce dernier avant de se coller à lui sans aucune gêne apparente cette fois, l'obscurité lui donnait un peu de courage.

Quand Pagan s'aperçut que Ajay était avec lui dans son lit, il se mit sur le dos et aussitôt, le noiraud lui grimpa dessus à moitié.

"Ajay ? Appela une première fois le tyrant qui sentait le noiraud s'installer contre lui, la tête sur son torse."

Mais Ajay ne répondit pas, il se contenta de laisser son corps s'exprimer, tremblant doucement à cause de la peur, l'angoisse et la tension. Il entendit Pagan soupirer puis passer sa main dans ses cheveux de jais qui étaient moites. Pagan ne pouvait pas rester indifférent à cela. Il le caressa doucement, embrassa sa tempe avant de souffler.

"Il faudra vraiment faire quelques choses par rapport à ça, Ajay. Tu peux pas rester comme ça."

Et Ajay était le mieux placer pour le savoir, mais comment pouvait-il se débarrasser de tout ça ?

"Mh .. Je sais ... Chuchota Ajay avec le souffle un peu agité qui une fois que la chaleur de Pagan le tranquillisa, cessa de trembler. Je peux rester pour la nuit ?  
\- Tu peux même emménager ici si ça te chante."

Ajay ne fit que arranger sa position et s'installer confortablement contre lui.

Pagan Min ... Ajay ressentait des choses pour lui. Mais mettre le doigt sur les mots exactes était compliqué. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il ressentait. Mais Pagan Min était devenu un pilier dans sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello mes p'tites pailles !  
> Le chapitre 4 arrivera dans une semaine, ou plus, mais très bientôt ! Il en est cours d'écriture mais comme (je pense) que ce sera le plus long, il mettra plus de temps avant d'apparaître.  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ces trois premiers chapitres ? Car ceux qui attendent la scène de smut, vous serez gâté dans le dernier chapitre, nierk, nierk.  
> La bise !


	4. I keep on rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Avant dernier chapitre ! C'est la petite ligne droite avant la fin, enjoy !

Ajay n'a jamais été le type de personne qui recherchait la compagnie. Mais depuis quelque temps, il ressentait le besoin de rester près de Pagan. Hélas, à cause de sa blessure qui mettait un certain temps à se soigner, il était coincé au palais alors que le blond partait vaguer à ses occupations à l'extérieur.

Sans aucune compagnie dans cet immense demeure, c'était d'un ennui mortel. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien à faire hormis ... Vagabonder dans le palais dont il avait fait le tour au moins une bonne centaines de fois. Il avait cherché des jeux, des mots croisés cachés dans un tiroir mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant.

Il se sentait seul, ici, et ce sentiment le déprimait un peu et tristement il se surprit à penser qu'il ressemblait à un chien derrière une porte qui attendait que son maître rentre à la maison.

Ajay se dirigea alors derrière la maison, enfin lassé de ne rien faire de productif et traversa la grande cuisine qui débouchait dehors, dans le grand jardin fermé du palace. Il avait envie de rendre visite à sa mère et sa demi-soeur.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, le noiraud s'assit doucement sur les coussins devant les deux urnes disposées sur une petite table et alluma deux cierges dont l'odeur se répandit presque aussitôt dans la petite bâtisse.

Son regard se porta ensuite sur le portrait de la petite fille juste au dessus de son urne. Si cette dernière n'avait pas été assassiné, elle aurait été âgé de ving-quatre ans, aujourd'hui.

Quelle genre de femme aurait-elle été ? Pensa curieusement le noiraud. Douce comme sa défunte mère ? Protectrice comme Noore ? Forte comme Amita ? Aurait-elle plutôt prit du côté de son paternel ? Ou encore, un mix des deux ?

En y pensant, Ajay avait les traits physiques de son père, hormis ses yeux qui rappelaient toujours ceux de Ishwari, mais son caractère, il le tenait bel et bien de celui de sa mère.

Il était sûr que Lakshmana aurait été une femme extraordinaire. Il l'aurait protégé de tout les dangers possibles, comme un grand frère aimant l'aurait fait mais malheureusement, il ne restait d'elle qu'une photo, des cendres et le souvenir qu'elle avait un jour sourit à son père.

"Hey, maman, salua le garçon en détournant le regard vers l'urne de Ishwari. Le kyrat est devenu plus prospère maintenant que le Golden Path ne combat plus. Amita et Sabal ... Ils ne voulaient pas le bien du Kyrat, ils ... Simplement, se disputaient la place de leader juste pour ...  _Gouverner_  ? Depuis que je ne suis plus au milieu, depuis que je n'ai plus à faire de choix, à planifier qui je dois tuer ou pas, je me sens ... De nouveau, moi ? Mais ... Je continue à me dire que tout les deux pensaient, sincèrement, faire les bons choix."

Ajay soupira lourdement.

"Est-ce que j'ai fais les bons choix ?"

Mais personne ne lui répondrait. Il le savait. Mais vider son sac ici, c'était un moyen d'évacuer un peu son anxiété. Sa mère était si proche mais en même temps, elle était dans un endroit qu'il ne pouvait atteindre, pas encore.

"J'espère juste que tu es fière de moi. C'est tout ce qui m'effraie maintenant. C'est vraie que ... Pagan m'effrayait, avant, confia le noiraud avec un petit rire. Mais ... Je me suis énormément trompé sur son compte. Pagan est ... Bon, oui, extravagant et bizarre, et aussi super flippant parfois mais ... Je vois pourquoi tu l'as aimé. C'est un homme bon, quand on le connait mieux. Je me sens bien avec lui, il est là pour moi. Je ... L'aime beaucoup ?"

Ajay était peut-être un adulte mais parfois, il se voyait parler et raisonner comme un adolescent. Un véritable gamin, se moqua le noiraud.

Avec une petite pression de ses mains sur ses genoux, il se donna le signale de départ et se leva avant de déposer sa main délicatement sur l'urne de sa soeur puis celui de sa mère.

"Au revoir, maman. Je repasserais bientôt."

Ajay quitta cette petite bâtisse et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Pagan. Il s'arrêta net, un peu surpris alors que l'ancien roi lui souriait.

"Ajay, mon garçon. Je savais bien que tu te trouverais ici. Je ne suis pas entré, je ne voulais pas te déranger alors que tu te recueillais.  
\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda le plus jeune en fermant la porte juste derrière lui.  
\- Mh, environs dix minutes. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, si je suis venu jusqu'ici c'est pour te proposer un petit quelque chose.  
\- Ah, quoi donc ?  
\- Après avoir vérifié l'état de ta blessure, bien sûr, que dirais-tu d'aller chasser ?"

Ajay haussa un sourcil avant que le coin de ses lèvres ne se soulèvent légèrement. Pagan, chasser ? C'était presque un tableau inimaginable. Il se mit à rire avant de tenter de calmer son petit ricanement.

"Désolé, Ajay, mais serais-tu entrain de te moquer de moi ?  
\- Ah, ah, oui, pardon ... Non mais c'est parce que j'ai réellement du mal à t'imaginer .... Le noiraud remua un peu les bras en désignant Pagan. Chasser.  
\- Ho, crois moi. J'ai, à Hong-Kong, une multitude de trophée dont tu n'as même pas idée.  
\- J'ai un mal fou à l'imaginer ... Et puis, Ajay prit une timbre de voix plus taquin. T'es pas un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de choses ?  
\- Oh, pardon, jeune homme mais je crois que tu m'insultes là. Je vais devoir te montrer que la fougue de la jeunesse coule toujours dans mes veines !  
\- Ouais ... Y a pas que de la jeunesse qui coule dans tes veines si tu veux mon avis, se moqua le noiraud.  
\- La drogue ne compte pas, petit effronté. Et, si au lieu de rester immobile et bavasser en attendant que le froid nous gèle, on allait se préparer ?"

Ajay hocha doucement la tête en frottant ses avants-bras qui le picotaient à cause du froid, même à travers sa veste. Il fallait dire que, le climat au Nord du Kyrat était le plus rude de tout le pays et alors que Pagan entrait dans le Palace, Ajay ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter.

"J'vais te montrer c'est quoi un vrai chasseur."

Et sur cela, Pagan rit et maugréa sur un ton joviale.

"Amateur."

[...]

Comment dire ... Pagan était plutôt doué à la chasse. Il avait presque abattu le même nombre d'animaux que Ajay, lui qui avait pensé avoir mit une distance entre les deux. Qui aurait crut cela ? Il n'avait pas du tout les traits d'un chasseur. Heureusement que les animaux qu'ils avaient abattue seraient utilisés, quel gâchis ça aurait été de laisser autant de viandes et de fourrures dépérir dans la nature dans le cas contraire.

"Ajay, ça va comme tu veux ?"

Bien sûr, Pagan ne s'occuperait pas de dépecer et vider les animaux. Il était habillé trop chic pour cela, c'est le noiraud qui s'y collait, à genoux dans la boue, ses gants ensanglantés qui trempaient dans les tripes des animaux dont il s'occupait. Ajay détestait faire ça. Ça le dégouttait. Il râlait à chaque parcelle de viande ou de fourrure qu'il arrachait, l'odeur des boyaux de la bête étant presque insupportable pour son nez.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, il se releva et essuya ses gants sur son jean, salissant un peu plus le vêtement mais Ajay n'en avait vraiment que faire de ce genre de détail, mais pas Pagan qui l'observait avec désespérance.

"Jesus Christ, mon garçon, on dirait un sauvage. Regardes toi, recouvert de boue et de sang."

Le plus âgé sorti alors un mouchoirs de sa poche et s'approcha de Ajay qui ne broncha pas de sa place. Avec douceur, l'autre fit doucement passer le tissue sur sa joue fraîchement ensanglantée, histoire de lui donner un semblant de propreté.

"Toi, mon garçon, ce soir, c'est un bain à l'eau de rose que tu prendras.  
\- Eau de rose ? Tu espère faire quoi avec ton eau de rose, se moqua Ajay.  
\- Un brin de toilette pour un marcassin comme toi.  
\- Hey, je te signale que c'est moi qui ai vidé les animaux pendant que toi, tu faisais ... Je ne sais quoi.  
\- On aurait put laisser ça à mon bras droit, tu sais ?  
\- Aaaah ... C'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?"

Ajay soupira lourdement mais comme la chose était faite, il oublia vite ce petit détail et vint tapoter doucement le dos de son homologue.

"En tout cas, pour un vieux, t'es pas si mal, lança-t'il sans arrières pensées, vraiment.  
\- Oh, Ajay, cesses donc de m'insulter, tu vas me vexer.  
\- Boff ... Comme si ton ego était facilement friable, hun."

**[...]**

Un long soupir de soulagement échappa aux lèvres de Ajay lorsque ce dernier entra dans l'eau bouillante. Le bain était en extérieur, sur la grande terrasse qui donnait une vue magnifique sur le paysage Himalayen. Le froid mordant du Nord lui piquait le visage mais le reste de son corps était bien au chaud dans l'eau qui frôlait les trente-neuf degrés alors que dehors, de minuscules flocons de neiges tombaient du ciel.

Des pétales de roses rouges étaient éparpillées par centaines dans le bassin et une odeur florale se dégageait doucement de la légère évaporation de l'eau. C'était parfait ... Pensa le noiraud qui appuya ses deux coudes sur le rebord, la tête un peu penchée en arrière. Cela faisait bien une éternité qu'il n'avait pas put se détendre de la sorte. Mais à son plus grand regret, il ne pouvait pas rester trop longtemps dans ce petit paradis. C'était déconseillé pour sa blessure.

Ajay ferma les yeux et profita de ce petit moment de quiétude. L'eau chaude lui détendait ses muscles qui avaient été trop souvent sollicités pendant un an, sans aucuns répit. Il commençait même à somnoler avant d'entendre le grincement de la porte. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, il savait parfaitement que la seule personne qui oserait entrer sans s'annoncer était Pagan Min.

Une légère bande rouge barrait le visage de Ajay. Elle chevauchait son nez pour se terminer sur ses deux pommettes. Il soupira comme un bienheureux en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau chaude jusqu'à ce qu le souffle de son nez heurte en continue la surface aquatique.

Ses oreilles captèrent le bruit de Pagan qui se déshabillait non loin de là puis Ajay l'entendit entrer dans l'eau et s'asseoir doucement, créant un petit remous. Le jeune Américain ouvrit les yeux une fois qu'il était sûr que le plus âgé soit immergé, il voulait éviter de se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante.

Il regarda le blond se détendre, étudia ses traits en profitant que l'autre ait les yeux fermés mais quand il les ouvrit, le coeur de Ajay bondit de sa poitrine, comme si il avait commis une chose interdite, qu'il n'aurait pas dut.

"Ajay, l'interpella l'autre. Après le dîner de ce soir, que dirais-tu de boire quelques verres avec moi devant un film ?  
\- Huh, quel genre ? Demanda Ajay en se redressant un peu, curieux de savoir quels étaient les goûts de Pagan concernant le cinéma.  
\- Qu'importe, du moment que ce ne sont pas des films cucul la praline."

Ah ... Échec, mais Ajay se mit à rire. Quelle drôle d'expression. Il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis qu'il était tout petit, au moins.

"Alors, je sais pas ... Si tu es partant pour un marathon de  _Scream_  ?  
\- Scream, le film d'horreur, tu veux dire ?  
\- Ouais, avec le gars qui porte un masque blanc.  
\- Mh, pourquoi pas !"

Ajay hocha alors doucement la tête, satisfait.

Ce soir, ils regarderaient la télé ensemble. D'habitude, le noiraud s'en allait dans sa chambre juste après le dîner et s'enfermait jusqu'au petit matin mais depuis qu'il avait commencé à dormir avec Pagan, les choses avaient changé. Il apprenait à apprécier la présence de cet homme et il savait que l'autre voulait prendre soin de lui. Alors pourquoi ne pas se laisser cajoler ? Était-ce profiter de la gentillesse du plus vieux ? Peut-être ...

[...]

Le dîner fut quand même très arrosé. Pagan tenait l'alcool mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas du plus jeune. Ajay était plus gaie et riait plus sincèrement. Il se confiait aussi. Il racontait à Pagan sa vie en Amérique. Ses expériences personnels, sa vie avec sa mère, sa vie sans paternel. Avec émotions, il avait raconté sa pire journée à l'école primaire. C'était le jour où son professeur avait demandé de faire un devoir-maison sur sa famille. Il avait été demandé de dessiner un arbre généalogique. Le seul nom qu'il avait put marquer sur sa feuille était le nom de sa mère.

Aussi jeune qu'il était, Ajay n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi son arbre était si ... Vide alors que certains de ses camarades avaient plusieurs tantes, deux grands-mère, des frères et sœurs. Lui, il n'avait que sa mère. Il avait apprit à vivre avec ça, il n'était pas malheureux pour autant. Il avait apprit à aimer sa mère de tout son cœur, elle qui était sa seule famille.

Ajay n'avait pas été un garçon difficile. Il avait toujours eut les meilleurs notes, n'avait jamais causé du tort mais les professeurs se demandaient pourquoi il restait muet. Avait-il un problème ? Le devoir sur l'arbre avait attiré quelques soupçons mais Ishwari une fois convoqué les rassura. Ajay était un enfant aimé, en bonne santé, il avait juste eut la malchance d'être né dans un pays en guerre. Le noiraud était trop jeune pour comprendre, il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement de cette _guerre_  à son pays natale, ni sa famille d'ailleurs, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Maintenant, tout ces petits morceaux de conversations prenaient leurs sens. Retourner au Kyrat lui avait apprit qu'il avait eut un père, une mère, une demi-soeur et bien sûr, des grands-parents qu'ils ne verraient jamais mais aussi ... Pagan. Il avait toujours eut Pagan.

"Et ... Quand maman est partie ... En me prenant avec elle ... Qu'as-tu fais ? Demanda Ajay subitement en ignorant la réponse de Pagan à la question précédente qu'il venait de poser.  
\- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Ce ne sera pas très jolie."

Ajay renifla, retroussant son nez avec ce petit air saoul qui le rendait attendrissant.

"Oui, je veux savoir, plus de mensonges.  
"Hé bien, vois tu, quand ta mère est partie, j'ai eu comme l'impression qu'on emportait une partie de moi-même. Ta mère m'avait laissé une lettre d'adieu, elle m'avait dit qu'on se reverrait mais ... Je ne pensais pas que ce serait vingt-deux ans plus tard, elle dans une urne et toi ... Aussi grand que moi, enfin, presque, huh. Ton père étant mort, le Golden Path n'ayant jamais sut que ta mère avait été l'assassin de Mohan, j'ai dut me défendre contres ces macaques mais ... Je n'avais plus toute ma tête. Mohan, en tuant ma fille, a éveillé en moi une soif de vengeance. Cette vengeance, je l'ai faite subir à un pays entier alors que si ton foutu père avait été un peu plus patient, je lui aurait cédé le pays puisque je serais parti avec Iswhari, loin d'ici !  
\- Tu t'es occupé de moi quand j'étais enfant ?  
\- Enfant ? Je dirais plutôt, lorsque tu étais un bébé mais ... Oh, oui ! Répondit ce dernier. Je t'ai aimé du moment où tu m'as souris. Tu étais tellement adorable avec tes joues de hamsters ! Sacré bébé que tu étais, mon garçon. Je ne pouvais pas aller dans une pièce sans te porter avec moi. Aaaah ... Tu sais, j'adorais te prendre dans mes bras et te lire des histoires. On avait un liens, toi et moi. Tu me serrais si fort contre toi et, je dois dire que ça me manque. Bizarre à dire mais, si seulement tu étais resté un bébé pour que je puisse te câliner toute la journée !"

Oh, nom d'un chien. Pagan allait trop loin et Ajay allait mourir d'embarras. Heureusement que l'alcool circulait à flot dans son système parce que le noiraud se leva, un peu en titubant devant le regard de Pagan et doucement, il fit son chemin jusqu'à lui avant de l'enlacer, l'enfermant dans une étreinte un peu brutale, l'alcool le rendant moins délicat dans ses gestes. Pagan resta figé une seconde.

"Ajay, que fais-tu ?  
\- Ça s'voit pas ? Marmonna le plus jeune qui se laissa aller contre l'autre, s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Ça me gêne pas si tu veux me prendre dans tes bras. En fait, ça me fait du bien aussi."

Le noiraud était plus grand, plus imposant que lorsqu'il avait été qu'un enfant, c'était ridicule comme position, mais Ajay bougea un peu, écartant les jambes afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir plus aisément en face du plus vieux qui était resté muet.

Le regard embué par l'alcool, Ajay se mit à fixer Pagan en essayant de se concentrer sur un point précis et remarqua quelques détails dont il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté d'attention.

Son parfum et son soin après rasage étaient deux odeurs différentes. Son parfum qui émanait de son cou quand il se penchait sur lui avait une odeur puissante, à la fois boisée, terreuse et sèche avec des accents fumés. Ça ressemblait fortement à un parfum que sa mère avait acheté une fois, un parfum comme le jasmin ou le musc qui possédait une odeur érotique, addictive.

Ajay se pressa contre son homologue, inhalant cette forte odeur parfois mélangée à l'effluve mentholée de son après rasage. Ses sens brouillés, il se sentait un peu dans les vapes et se pencha sur Pagan, collant son visage dans le cou de ce dernier qui cette fois réagit un peu en tapotant le dos de l'autre adulte.

"Jesus Christ, Ajay, si j'avais su que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool, on aurait pas bu du tout.  _Tu_ , n'aurais pas bu.  
\- J'ai juste la tête qui tourne ... ton parfum ... Me donne la nausée ...  
\- Ça, très cher, c'est l'alcool, pas mon parfum."

La voix de Pagan si près de son oreille, raisonnait à travers son corps tout entier. Sa gorge et sa poitrine vibraient sur sa voix rauque lorsqu'il lui parlait, sollicitant chez le plus jeune une multitudes de frissons quand sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, laissa échapper un doux gémissement alors que son bassin vint à bouger de son propre chef, se serrant davantage au plus vieux. Sa main gauche quant à elle, remonta lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dépose sur la joue du plus vieux, ses doigts se refermant derrière son oreille. Une fois encore, le jeune américain soupira plus chaudement à son oreille, ses lèvres frôlant avec légèreté le cartilage tout en profitant de pouvoir caresser sa joue avec son pouce, ce fut la goutte de trop.

"Ajay, stop, tenta Pagan une première fois gentiment en le poussant un peu."

Le noiraud suivit le mouvement avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme. Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois en face de ce dernier. Dans sa tête, tout allait à un rythme démesuré. Tantôt rapide, tantôt lentement. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

Ses yeux se déposèrent alors sur les lèvres de Pagan. Étrangement, il ressentait en lui une forme de jalousie naître dans ses tripes. C'est avec ces lèvres que Pagan avait embrassé sa mère ? Avec ces yeux qu'il l'avait regardé quand ils faisaient l'amour ? Avec ces mains qu'il l'avait touché, faite jouir ? Si seulement il pouvait lui faire pareil, pensa Ajay en se léchant les lèvres, ces dernières étrangement sèches.

Grisé, et surement en utilisant l'excuse du sevrage forcé en activité sexuelle qui le frustrait depuis quelques années maintenant, le noiraud désespéré et avec une envie incontrôlable se pencha sur Pagan et referma ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il n'eut aucune réactions de la part du roi déchu mais ça n'empêcha pas Ajay de persister un peu, de profiter même. Il n'avait pas toucher les lèvres d'une personne depuis .. Depuis des années. Mais quand on embrassait une statue, il y avait de quoi s'énerver.

"C'est ... C'est quoi *hic* ton problème ?!  
\- Ajay, mon garçon, que dirait ta mère, hm ? Répondit Pagan sur un ton calme et Ajay pensa qu'il s'essuierait les lèvres, dégoutté, mais il ne fit rien.  
\- En... Garçon ? Oh... Pitié ... J'ai vingt ... Vingt-six ans, putain ... Tu ... Tu sais ... J'ai envie de toi, maintenant. Et, ma mère ... Ma mère est morte ! Elle reviendra pas, mais toi ... Toi ! T'es là ... T'es là, et t'es la seule personne dont j'ai vraiment  !  
\- Ajay ... Ajay, Ajay ... Tu es saoul et--  
\- Et tu crois que je l'ai pas vu ? Coupa le garçon. Tu crois q--*hic*que je suis bête ? Tu me regardes ... Tu me regardes avec ... Ces yeux ...  
\- Oui, Ajay, les yeux sont faits pour regarder, tenta de se défendre Pagan mais le noiraud haussa le ton.  
\- Te-moque-pas-de*hic*-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ? Hein ? Ma mère ? Ou parce que je suis trop jeune ? Parce que j'ai un jour été ton fils ?"

Furibond, Ajay se leva et tituba un peu en arrière avant de finir assis sur la table. La colère et la frustration le rendait beaucoup trop fébrile, il en venait à pleurer devant Pagan Min.

"Tu l'aimes encore, demanda Ajay la voix plus basse en reniflant alors qu'il tenait en équilibre assis au bord de la table. Ma mère ...  
\- Allons, allons Ajay ... Bien sûr que je l'aime encore. Fit le blond en incitant son homologue à être prudent dans ses gestes.  
\- Tu peux le faire ...  
\- Pardon ?  
\- J'ai dis, tu peux le faire !  
\- Mais ... Faire quoi, Ajay. Si tu n'es pas clair, je ne peux pas comprendre où tu veux en venir, soupira Pagan.  
\- M'utiliser. Tu peux m'utiliser en substitut. Ma mère est morte, mais pas moi ! Je suis une partie d'elle alors, je m'en fiche si tu m'utilises ! Juste pour cette fois, Pagan."

Le grand blond avait l'air d'évaluer la chose. Son visage était indécryptable mais Pagan finit par avancer vers Ajay et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts.

Ajay, ce petit tigron qu'il avait adopté était devenu un adulte, un combattant sans foi ni loi dont le nom inspirait crainte et respect dans le Kyrat. Ce pays avait sut révéler le genre de personne qu'il était réellement, une bête lunatique et meurtrière et le blond, avait toujours eut envie de dompter cette bête. Quel dommage qu'il ait les yeux de sa mère ...

"C'est ce que tu veux ?"

Ajay chercha, mais il n'y avait aucun mot qui puisse exactement exprimer ce qu'il désirait. Alors, il inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et doucement, il hocha la tête en levant les yeux vers Pagan et Kyra, le regard que Pagan lui rendit le fit fondre aussitôt que leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent.

C'était loin d'être un baiser doux et intentionné, non ... C'était toute la ferveur de Pagan Min, ce grand roi. Il dominait Ajay, largement, envahissait son espace vitale. Il sentait le plus âgé le pousser un peu plus contre la table, le rebord entrant désagréablement en contacte avec le bas de son dos tandis qu'un gémissement sourd, un "Ah!" étouffé lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit l'excitation grimper en lui à cause de Pagan.

Le blond se recula enfin après ce baiser sulfureux, laissant le temps à Ajay d'essuyer un peu la salive qui s'était écoulée au coin de ses lèvres, jusqu'à son menton. Mais Pagan était loin d'avoir finit avec lui. Il l'attrapa par la main et l'attira brusquement contre lui, soupirant à son oreille.

"La nuit est jeune, mon garçon, elle ne fait que commencer."


End file.
